


Hand Sanitizer

by simonsrosebud



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz Pitch - Freeform, Carry On Quarantine, M/M, Simon Snow - Freeform, carry on, hand sanitizer, penny bunce - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsrosebud/pseuds/simonsrosebud
Summary: The one where Simon makes a plan to get out of the house. Baz and Penny don’t approve.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: Carry On Collection - Quarantine Edition





	Hand Sanitizer

**SIMON**

Penny won’t let me leave the flat.

I _need_ to leave the flat. I think I’m going stir crazy, is what it is. I can’t tell just yet. It’s only been a week, but I’m so used to working and going to class and going around _Baz’s_ that being cooped up is making me feel like I’m on house arrest.

I’m trying not to complain about it, though. I _get_ that this is a serious thing, and that we have to be careful. Penny’s friends with some nursing students who have been working, so she’s been extra jittery and mother hen-like because she’s worried for them. She takes it out on me. I’ve lost count of how many times she’s made me put plastic gloves on just to take out the trash. Which has been a lot. I won’t admit that I’m doing my best to fill up the bin quicker so that I get the chance to go throw it out behind the building, but I most definitely am.

I’m only saying, going out on a walk once and a while wouldn’t kill me. London isn’t on shutdown, and people are still allowed out and all. It’s just Penny that’s keeping me in. I know it’s because I’m a Normal, now, that I’m not as protected from sickness as I once was, but I’m not worried. Baz can just Turn me if I get too sick.

He didn’t used to like me joking about that, but he’s grown tolerant of it.

 _That’s_ why I need to sneak out. I haven’t seen Baz in a week aside from video chats. He won’t help me, though. Goes on about _I’m not getting involved with Bunce’s wrath._ Whatever. I can handle it. I’ll just fly away when she inevitably gets mad at me.

I'd spent most of my life going by a plan all those years ago- The Humdrum, the vampire club, the vampire fight. It's no different that I have one this time around as well.

I've taken the liberty of getting to know Amazon.com very well and ordered more little hand sanitizers than I needed. They all came today, which means today's the day. I texted Baz as much, he wasn't amused.

I pop my head into Penny’s room. “I ordered a bunch of sanitizers. I’m going to go drop them off at the hospital and such. Saw somewhere on Facebook that people are doing that.”

She tilts her head. I hope she doesn’t see through me. “I could probably just spell them there, if you want-”

“No!” I shrug. “Um, I’d rather do it myself. See to it that they get there. Could use the trip.” I half expect her to shake her head and tell me she’ll do it, instead. That her protective spells would work better on her, anyway. But she doesn’t. She coats me in spells, but she doesn’t say anything more about it.

“Please be careful, Simon.” She spells my wings away and turns me to face her. “We can’t take you to the hospital if you get sick, you know. They’re not letting any guests with people over eighteen, so no one would be able to get in there and make sure your wings are hidden.”

I hadn’t thought about that before, but now it’s the only thing on my mind as I make my way to Baz’s flat. And when he opens the door I drop the bag and hug him.

**BAZ**

I can’t say I’m not worried. Simon _said_ he was coming over, but he didn’t say anything about being in distress- _or_ bringing a bag of (which I most definitely will be questioning). His quick heartbeat proves it.

“What’s wrong, Simon?” I pull away from him and close the door behind.

He shrugs and scratches his hair. “Thought Penny was worried about me getting this virus because I’m a Normal, not because I wouldn’t be able to go to the hospital if I needed to with my wings an’ all. She’s right. Just feel bad I’ve been complaining so much about her hovering.”

“That’s why neither of us wanted you going outside and running errands. What’s with the hoarding?”

Simon looks behind him where I’ve jutted my chin towards. The tips of his ears go pink. “Takin’ em to the hospital. Needed an excuse to come see you.”

The logical side of me wants to flick his forehead for being so careless, but the emotional side wants to kiss him for sneaking out to see me. I do both.

“Aye!” Simon pushes my face from his cheek. “Can’t play both sides like that!”

“No, Snow, you deserved it and you know it. I hope you know I’m not letting you go near the hospital. I can drop them off in one of the donation boxes nearby.” He pouts and nods, and slides his hand around my waist.

I understand where he’s coming from, I think. At least with him wanting to be out and not cooped up in his flat. Not that I'm happy about it, either, but _I_ can manage just fine. Simon always had, and still has, a hard time sitting still or staying in one spot. The only time he was fine with it was after The Humdrum. When he was depressed. I don't think I should ask, but I want to know if he's scared he'll get like that again. I don't think Penelope would let him get like that again. Not after everything before.

Simon taps his fingers against my hip. “What if you just stayed with us? While we’re quarantining? Penny does all her work in her room, so you could have the table. Or my desk, or wherever. M’not getting much work to do, anyway.”

That’s the thing. I would much rather spend my time quarantining with them than alone. Could keep an eye on the two of them god forbid something were to happen.

I pull on the strings of Simon’s jumper and he steps flush against me. Crowley, how I love being able to do that. “Fine. But you have to be strict about washing up. If you so much as touch your face you wash your hands before doing anything else.” He nods. “I can’t take any more risks with you, yeah?”

“C’mon, this’ll be a breeze compared to what we’ve been through.” Simon says and kisses me. All softness and warmth. I can feel him starting to smile, but I don’t mind. I can’t say I get tired of seeing it.

He pulls away and slides his hands around my back. “Speaking of being a breeze, will it take long to drop off all those hand sanitizers because I haven’t seen you in a week and your trousers fit real nice today.”


End file.
